


Jokes

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Fluff, Implied Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin - Freeform, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves dick jokes, and Louis loves the immature man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the boys.
> 
> This is an American au one shot.
> 
> I came up with this ridiculous idea or Drabble when I watched this vine about how girls get woken up. I would put the link up, but unfortunately I didn't deem it appropriate at the time.
> 
> So this is just fluff really. I felt like I had to write this, because I once read in the Vogue issue that Harry loves dick jokes.
> 
> So enjoy :)
> 
> Ps: comment if I should crest a prequel elaborating on their relationship and the struggles they went through to get where they're at, please.

Harry had met Louis in college. Honestly, it was love at first sight for Harry , but if you'd ask Louis he'd say, "I didn't didn't even want him near me."

They met at an anatomy and physiology course. Louis had been seated beside Harry, luckily for him, apparently unfortunately for Louis. He wasn't looking for love.

Harry knew that Louis had noticed right when the younger boy first had seen his face that Harry was smitten. Louis had tried being rude but his efforts were futile. They first words that Harry had told louis were, "What happens when you make a penis out of Legos?"

"What?" Louis had grumbled.

"You get COCKBLOCKed." Harry had giggled quietly, he didn't even notice the light blush to the older boys cheeks.

Louis studied to become a a science teacher, he was always nerdy and smart and just scientific about everything. He had told Harry how he's gotten hurt in the past from beautiful boys like him, but it only made Harry hold on tighter.

Harry studied to be a Physical Education teacher/health teacher. They both were very passionate in their future occupations. So they decided to date, but hold off any other milestones until they both got proper teaching jobs instead of substituting.

Fast forward five years later where Louis is 26 and Harry, 24. It's a cold morning in January and Harry had been planning something very special.

He bought promise rings for each other before, on their year anniversary as a present. So they've been committed long before then. And Harry thinks they are both ready for this next step.

They both have steady occupations now, though one is local and the other is half an hour away. And they've just moved in together recently, into a three-room home, it's small and quaint, but just perfect. They've only have to pay rent for just few years more and it's all theirs.

Harry stares at his lovely beautiful just a bit more, he's sleeping soundlessly with the white sheets draped over his naked body. They both sleep commando, liking the fact it's so much easier to commit morning sex.

Harry takes the rings he's bought and quickly, but carefully sit back on the bed. He's thought of many ways to propose. But he wants it to be unique, different. He's heard of the all cliché ones his friends told him about, like the time his friends Zayn and Liam and their proposal at Paris on the Eiffel Tower, or Niall and Barbara and the song he wrote for her. He just wants it to be private and their own.

He's thought of the first sentence he's spoken to Louis ever. It was a lame dick joke. He cringed when he remembers it. Louis called it...interesting when he brought it back up their second year together.

So what if...Harry puts the ring on the head of his dick and proposed like that? But that, isn't classy in anyway and Louis would probably chastise him.

So Harry wakes up Louis his favorite way of waking up(Louis won't admit it, but he loves waking up with a face filled with Harry's penis).

So Harry prods at Louis' face with his member at least eight times(thirteen). He never said Louis was a light sleeper, jeesh.

Louis opens his blue eyes hazily, "I'll give you head, but you're gonna have to wait until I fully wake up." His voice rough with sleep.

Harry laughs nervously, "That's not what I'm asking right now."

Louis smiles with his brows slightly furrowed in confusion, "Then what're you doing? Get back into bed and cuddle me properly, until I wake up again."

"This can't wait." Harry demands timidly.

"Well...out with it then." Louis says impatiently.

Harry, still very naked, get on the ground beside Louis that is upon the bed. Kneeling on one knee he says, "My dick is so big it could shelter everyone at our wedding," Harry's face shows sign of anxiety, because what if Louis hates this? Or him.

Louis looks stunned, his eyes wandering to the ring in between Harry's fingers. It seems to be a while Louis snaps back to reality.

A grin makes its way to his face, "Are asking me to marry you?" Louis laughs.

Harry doesn't know if that's a good sign or not, "Uhm, yeah, Lou. I think we are prepared and stable enough to-"

"I had reserved a table at a very expensive restaurant for today. I was-I was going to ask you." Louis smiled, his face showing endearment.

"Oh, um, I can take it back if you-"

"This is perfect, Harry. Kind of weird, but perfect." Louis stops him from uttering stupid words, Harry can feel the blush rise to his cheeks.

"Is that a yes?"

"I expected myself to die alone with a bunch of cats, but you came with your dumb dick joke and made me see color and not the-"

"Please don't go into the subject of the science of colors." Harry giggled.

 

"Anyways, I would be a fool not to say 'yes', my love, it'll always be a 'yes', from me. So, yes, I will marry you." Louis answered fondly.

"Thank god." Harry sighed, slipped the ring on to Louis' ring finger, both boys grinning from ear to ear.

"Now let's have morning sex, your dick in my face made me horny." Louis pulled Harry on top of him.

The end.


End file.
